


Comfort

by broadwayiscooliguess



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayiscooliguess/pseuds/broadwayiscooliguess
Summary: Connor has some upsetting news.





	Comfort

 

Kevin Price knew something was wrong when no musicals were playing and Connor McKinley wasn't singing along to them purposefully out of tune. His mind immediately leapt to wrong conclusions of _oh god,_ _he's_ _dead_ and _he's_ _left me for_ _Steve_ _Blade_ _!_

Neither of which were remotely true which Kevin discovered when he saw his boyfriend of five years staring blankly at the wall, his eyes rimmed with tears. And then his mind leapt to more wrong conclusions of _oh_ _god_ _,_ _he's_ _dying_ and _he's_ _gonna_ _leave_ _me_ _for_ _Steve Blade!_

Connor seemingly didn't notice the presence of the younger man, until he felt Kevin's arm slide around his body, pulling Connor closer to Kevin.

"You okay?" Kevin asked, willing Connor to soften at his touch.

Connor shrugged in response, tears already brimming at his eyes again and a hot pink lighting along his cheeks.

"Okay, we'll sit here until you are then," Kevin said, his hand coming to absently comb through Connor's hair.

A few minutes passed, the only sound was unsynchronised breaths that filled the silence nicely until-

"I-I didn't get in," Connor said, now fully relaxed into Kevin's touch.

"What?" Kevin feared the worse.

"Manor, they called, said that I wasn't in, _try again next time_. What if I'm just not good enough? I didn't have lessons for _two_ _years_ what if that's impacted me!? If I can't get into am-dram how am I going to get on Broadway!? I should, I should just become a counsellor."

"Okay, first of all, you're not becoming a counsellor. Secondly, you knew it was a long shot, it's your first audition since we got back, you don't get to Broadway in one audition."

"Gee, thanks for the support."

 _"Listen_ to me, you're an amazing performer, you're just as good as people on Broadway, you need to work hard though, keep auditioning and you'll get where you want to be."

"Anthony Rosenthal auditioned for Newsies and got in on his first audition."

"I don't know who that is. But my point is, I believe you can make it and I know you will. Just hold on for a few more years and you'll be up there along with Anthony Rosenthal!"

"Thank you."

"What other use do I have?"

And Kevin was glad that Connor hadn't left him for Steve Blade or died - luckily, they were one of many comforts that Kevin could enjoy with the self confirmed love of is life.

**Author's Note:**

> Connor is me after I got rejected from my local theatre group lol. This is the shortest thing I've written and I wrote it ages ago but just finished it. Hope you enjoyed this awful mess lmao. 
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: broadwayiscooliguess


End file.
